


Midnight (Xemnas/reader/Saïx)

by NightmareKingGrimm13



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming, Claiming Bites, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareKingGrimm13/pseuds/NightmareKingGrimm13
Summary: Predominantly Xemnas/reader centric with a hint of Xemsai and Saix/reader.It was a bad idea to be out after dark and you knew it, especially after finding yourself sprinting through the woods at night.My first attempt at writing A/B/O please be kind, feedback is appreciated.Originally posted on DeviantArt (See notes)





	Midnight (Xemnas/reader/Saïx)

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on my DeviantArt but apparently they don't allow "explicit content" on their site which is complete and utter bull, seeing as I've posted things exactly like this on there before but whatever, it's here if you want to read it.

Yellowish orange light beamed down on you from between the trees. Your breath hitched in your throat as you sprinted as fast as you could away from the fearsome snarling behind you. Panic clenched in your chest as you heard the rapid approaching footfalls. Your lungs burned with the exertion as you forced yourself forward. Just when you thought all hope was lost, the moon above was blocked out by a rather ominous looking cloud. A groan of pain sounded from behind you as the approaching doom was halted in it's tracks. You took the opportunity to distance yourself from the beast that would soon be hot on your heels once more. With any luck, you'd make it to the edge of this accursed forest with your life in tact. However, it seemed that fate had a different plan in mind as the reduced light made it near impossible to see causing you to trip over and exposed tree root. As you braced for the inevitable collision with the dirt below, something moved in your peripheral vision. Had the beast been able to recover so quickly? Not waiting around to find out, you shoved yourself from the earth and started running once more only to crash into something firm. Just as you were shaking off the daze from the hit, a pair of thick leather clad arms wrapped around you like twin constructors.

"Did you really think to escape me so easily," the silvernette purred in your ear.

A shriek of terror was your response while you flailed your legs uselessly to try and unbalance him. An amused chuckle passed his perfect lips as your futile struggling seemed to increase with the return of the moonlight. As the beast that you'd been fleeing from made his presence known beside you, your panic rose to near hysteria.

"Please, I don't want to die!" You screamed out as the blue-haired monster took in your scent.

A horrible cackle built up in the scarred man's throat which sounded more like a distorted growl than an actual laugh.

"He doesn't want to kill you, my sweet," your silver-haired captor murmured in your ear.

It was then that you took in his smell for the first time, the snarling bluenette was an alpha and not just any alpha, he was an Apex, the top of the line, dominant of dominants, Apex Alpha, and he was going through an intense rut. Your eyes widened at the realization of your situation. Not only was the Apex before you in a lust-driven state of madness, he was pushing the burly man currently restraining you into a similar state. This was bad. This was very bad, it wasn't your time yet you were pinned between two aggressively eager alphas.

"Saix, she's not ready," the silvernette spoke to his yellow eyed companion.

"Then make her ready," he retorted in a hiss.

"Sorry, little one, but he's the boss when he's like this," that deep voice spoke.

"No, no, no, I'm not ready for this, please, let me go!" You cried.

You thought you saw what might have been sympathy in those amber orbs but it was quickly replaced by a look of indifference as he struck your neck, effectively rendering you unconscious. You awoke some time later, in what appeared to be a tent, to a gut wrenching feeling. You cried out as the first wave of cramps started. It wasn't too bad now but before to long you'd find yourself with your ass in the air begging to be knotted. This was really bad. You needed to get out of here before your heat crippled you. With much effort, you pulled yourself to your feet and dragged your aching body out of the small enclosure. Hoping to avoid your captors, you glanced around in all directions to ensure that you were alone. When you were certain that neither Saix or the silvernette were around, you walked as quickly as your aching gut would let you. That was until you heard what sounded like a slap followed by a string of grunted profanities. Curiosity got the better of you and you hobbled towards the source of the sounds. What lay before you was beyond shocking. Your jaw dropped as you made out the figure of the bluenette pinning his larger counterpart to a tree. Long slender fingers fisted in the silver locks as he pistoned his hips roughly into the bulky male. 

"You should know better than to question me by know, Xemnas, I'm disappointed in you," he growled out through clenched teeth at the body he was battering beneath him.

There was another slap, delivered swiftly to the larger man's exposed back. 

"I know, I'm sorry, Saix," Xemnas groaned in return.

Just as you were turning to leave, the cramping in your abdomen worsened and you found yourself on the ground whining as your body began to heat up.

"It seems the little omega has awakened at last," the Apex snapped.

You glanced up in time to see the Saix tug the argent strands hard enough that the owner had to arch his back in a painful looking manner to keep from being scalped.

"Go and take care of our guest while I cleanse myself of your filth," the yellow eyed beast snarled harshly before shoving his partner away, a look of disgust plain on his features.

Slowly, the silvernette crawled over to your writhing form. You were quickly made aware of his proximity as his nose dragged along your jaw, taking in your scent.

"Such a sweet smell," he nearly purred.

Those plush lips parted to reveal perfectly straight teeth. A harsh bite delivered to the junction between your neck and shoulder had you arching into his naked form. In your mind, you registered what he was doing but you were powerless to stop him, it was what your body craved after all.

"Please," you whined as he marked you permanently.

His eyes seemed to glow when at last he released you. A whimper escaped your lips at the sight of your blood trickling down his chin. Your blood began to boil suddenly, and you were helpless against the musky scent of the male now pressed firmly against you. You began pawing at your shirt, trying desperately to take the damned thing off, if you could just get it off maybe the heat would die down a bit. A rumbling chuckle sounded from the beastly male behind you and his large hands gripped onto the fabric before rending it to pieces and tossing it to the side, as if it had offended him. Those liquid amber orbs raked over the the newly exposed flesh of your chest hungrily, drinking in the sight. Your body screamed for relief as he began toying with your irresistibly soft mounds.

"Please!" You whined again, though you weren't sure if you wanted him to stop or take things to the next level.

Just as you were making up your mind, the Apex returned. He looked less than pleased with your current state. He growled as he stalked over to you, and you involuntarily shrunk back into the chest of the slivernette at your back. Roughly, Saix gripped onto your jeans and yanked them down your legs, exposing you fully to the night air. You glanced pleadingly at Xemnas, hoping he would shield you from harm. Again, sympathy played in his eyes but he made no effort to stop what was happening.

"I said make her ready, not coddle her," the bluenette hissed, ripping you away from the larger male.

He wasted no time in positioning you down on all fours then moving to knee behind you. You froze when the tip of his length brushed against your tender, heated flesh. Your eyes widened as he thrust forward, sheathing himself within you. Tears welled up as a sharp pain radiated from your core. He was much too large to fit comfortably without any preparation beforehand. Pleadingly, you reached out a hand towards Xemnas, silently begging him to save you. He made no effort to stop the Apex above you, instead, taking himself in hand and pleasuring himself while watching the scene before him. As the bluenette picked up a brutal pace, you felt your heat multiply exponentially.

"Please," you gasped out, reaching for Xemnas once more.

A deep rumble sounded from the male currently pinning you to the ground and he gave a shuddering moan before pulling away suddenly. The moon above was blocked out by a heavy cloud rolling by. When the eerie glow faded from his eyes, Xemnas pounced, easily tossing the Apex away. For as large as he was, the slivernette was far more nimble than he ought to be, easily dodging the other male's fists and tackling him to the ground. Sensing an opening, you began crawling away as quickly and quietly as possible. There was a sound of bone breaking followed by an ear piercing wail, then silence. You halted in your tracks as you felt an immense warmth hovering above you.

"Going somewhere?" Xemnas retorted, molten amber eyes pinning you with their intensity alone.

"No?" It sounded like a question, even to your ears and you shrunk back away from him a bit.

Again you caught onto his scent and couldn't stop the moan that escaped your lips. Warmth pooled between your legs as he pulled you back against his chest and nuzzled into your neck. You whimpered as your body responded to him and he hummed with approval as you seemed eager for him.

"Please be gentle," you mumbled out, in hopes that he'd be kinder than his blue-haired counterpart.

A soft kiss was placed upon your neck before he began pressing inside, slowly. He stopped every few seconds to gauge your reactions. When he was sure you were in no pain, he thrust forward, fully encasing himself in your warmth. The snapping of twigs caught your attention and your gaze focused on the slowly approaching Apex.

"I can't control myself sometimes," he murmured, looking down at you.

"He'll behave himself now that midnight has passed and the moon has hidden," Xemnas purred in your ear.

Almost as if on cue, the bluenette sauntered over to you and knelt down before you. A shrill cry escaped your lips as Xemnas moved at last. His thrusts were deep and full of intent and driving you completely insane. Your breath hitched in your throat as he brushed over one place deep within you. 

"Those sounds you're making are making it hard for Saix to control himself, you know, he wants you so badly," the slivernette murmured teasingly, "he wants you so badly yet he can't have you."

Rough fingers played over the peaks of your breasts, eliciting a heated moan from your now heaving bosom. Those hands coasted down your body slowly, stopping at your hips. As Xemnas continued pumping into your core, Saix took his own length in hand, stroking himself in time with the dusky skinned male behind you. Watching him please himself was mesmerizing and you found yourself wanting to taste him. Carefully, you reached out, running your fingers over the large vein on the underside of his shaft. He responded by inhaling sharply, thrusting his hips towards the foreign touch. The silvernette halted his movements long enough to reposition you onto your knees. Long, pale fingers combed through your hair gently before you felt the tip of his length prod at your lips. As you opened to grant him access to your mouth, you locked gazes with him. When Xemnas resumed thrusting into your heat, you couldn't help the keening whine that bubbled up within you. Your body was well into it's cycle and you wrew becoming desperate for your release. Two thick fingers pressed harshly against the tiny pearl concealed beneath your folds, causing you to arch into the muscular being at your back. Suddenly the hand in your hair tightened into a fist and salty bitterness coated your tongue. Those golden orbs glowed dimly as Saix found his end in your mouth. Whispered words of praise filled the night air and he loosened his grip and pulled away. Almost possessively, Xemnas wrapped those muscular arms around you and pulled you tight against him. The new position allowed him to stroke that wonderful spot deep in your core continuously and you Soo found yourself lost in the endless waves of pleasure rocking your body.

"Xem-Xemnas," you whimpered out as the coil in your gut wound impossibly tight.

Finally after a few more strokes, your pleasure broke, sending you toppling over the edge into oblivion. To your amazement, he didn't stop or even falter, instead keeping the pleasure going. Only when you began to squirm in his grasp did he push his thick knot past your opening, effectively bottoming out, and finding his own release. Carefully, he rolled into his side, pulling you with him to keep your bodies connected. Now with your first wave of heat battled down to a pleasant afterglow your mind began to wander. What would happen to you know.

"Xemnas?" You dated to ask.

"Yes, my pet?" He replied.

You bit your lip, not wanting to upset his current mood.

"What happens to me now?" You nearly whispered.

There was a prolonged silence before he finally answered.

"I thought it obvious, I've claimed you as my own, and I don't intend on releasing you any time soon," he purred, nipping at the shell of your ear.

You frowned inwardly but resolved to nod in response, not wanting to incur any possible wrath he might have hidden beneath the surface of that flawless dusky skin of his. For now you would rest and enjoy the feeling of the contours if his chest pressed against your back, though you had one final question.

"I thought you said Saix was in control, what happened to that?" You wondered aloud.

"It was a full moon, once midnight had passed he lost all his drive, he tends to get a little aggressive during full moonlit nights, you needn't worry about it now, I've claimed you inside and out, just like I did with him, my beautiful pets, mine and no one else's," he murmured, sounding sleepy.

Satisfied with his answer, you let those large hands caress you to sleep.


End file.
